Episode Addition: Liars, Guns and Money
by DRD-in-Leather
Summary: Episode Addition


Continuation of '**Liars, Guns, and Money'**

"Kill me!" John groaned. "D'Argo please… kill me," he repeated trying to make sure Dargo understood his request. Only moments before Dargo had entered the room to introduce his son, Jothee to John. John was fumbling around with a chess set he had made from bits and pieces of junk he had collected, trying to ignore the voice in his head, the neural implant of Scorpius… this inner demon that was driving him crazy. 

But now, at this microt, as D'Argo held John's head, he could see the desperation in his eyes, and heard the pure torment in his voice. The words echoed in D'Argo's head, "Please kill me," and for a brief moment Dargo thought about granting John's request. He knew John was sincere. John wanted to die. John was his crewmate who he had come to depend on in times of need. This inferior human was always there for him and the others no matter what the circumstances, but most importantly John was his friend. 

"John, listen to me. You can beat this." Dargo said in a deep comforting voice. "We will beat this. If there is one thing I have learned over the cycles is, that if it can be built, it can be taken apart or destroyed. That frelling chip in your head is no exception and it can be removed. Just give us sometime to figure out how." 

"Dargo you don't understand, it's talking to me. It…it blames me for killing Scorpius! Every time I try to ignore it ends in failure!" John swiped at his head, walking around the room, the hysteria rising, hearing the voice again. "Come on man! Scorpius is dead….D.E.A.D.! He's toast! He was the one who put this frelling thing in my head, and he was the only one that could get it out! Can't you see I'm screwed? Stick a fork in me. I'm done! I can't go on like this. So will you just KILL ME PLEASE?" 

John runs towards D'Argo in a rage, "NOW DAMN YOU! DO IT NOW!!" Within a microt D'Argo tongue lashed John rendering him unconscious. D'Argo looks over at his son, "Jothee, I need you to get Zhaan… Chiana…. somebody now. I don't care who and have them activate the cell controls." 

Jothee stood there in shock for a microt, staring at the human on the deck. Raising his head, he looks at his father and nods, running off to do as his father instructed. D'Argo picked John up and placed him over his shoulder, carrying him towards the empty cell. Arriving at the cell he gently puts John on the floor and whispers, "Sorry my friend, do not hate me, for I have not given up hope." 

D'Argo rose and walked to the door where Chiana and Jothee were standing. He engages the locks on the cell door then speaks into his comm. "Pilot, please have everyone meet me in command, and post a couple DRD's to keep an eye on John." 

Pilot answered. "D'Argo, Moya and I are aware of the situation and have already informed the others. "They are on there way to command now. Aeryn and Crais will be shortly. The DRD's should be there soon." 

"Thanks Pilot, and please keep an open link to command. We may need your advice." 

"Agreed," answered Pilot.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered on command, D'Argo explained the situation about John's condition. 

Rygel spoke. "Well do as he asks; put him out of his misery, sounds like a noble request to me." 

Chiana turned and smacked Rygel on the back of his head. "How about we put you out of our misery? You little toad." 

Aeryn jumped in between the two of them. "Alright, enough you two! We're not going to kill him… not just yet anyway. Not until we are certain that there are no other options to get that thing out of his head. Is that clear?" 

Crais watched the argument and decided to voice his opinion. "I see no other options, Aeryn. We know Scorpius put that thing in his head, and as far as we know he was the only one who could remove it. Now Scorpius is dead. My scans show nobody survived Talyn's attack of the Shadow Depository that was not in the containment vault with you. No ships were seen leaving the area before or after the attack besides your transport pod."

D'Argo growled and jumped in Crais' face. "Well we need to find an option. John never gave up hope on me finding my son, and now Jothee is here. I refuse to give up hope on him!" 

Zhaan was frustrated by all the arguing. She held up both her hands, signaling for silence. "This fighting is getting us nowhere. John is not the only one needing help. Moya is in extreme pain and not doing very well from her burns, and there is nothing I can do to help either of them. We need to find help." 

Stark looked at Zhaan, replying, "There might be someone… a healer, a scientist so to speak. I have heard he is in this vector. He might be able to help Moya… or John… maybe both…. for a price." 

Aeryn's head shot up. "What kind of price? I don't want to become another DNA experiment, and neither do the rest of us!" A silence fell over the room for a brief microt for those that remembered that horrifying day. 

"Oh no, no, no… just money, jewels, gems, anything of value," Stark said reassuringly.

 Rygel said irritated, "Not my share of the bounty! You can spend your share however you like, but not me. No way! With Scorpius dead, I plan on buying my own ship and going home to reclaim my throne!" Rygel spun around in his hover chair and exited command, leaving now doubt about where he stood. 

Aeryn exclaimed, "That's not surprising, but you can have my share for whatever it is worth." 

Zhaan looked disgusted at Rygels actions and added, "You can have all of mine also. It is my fault Moya is in the condition she is in now." 

D'Argo agreed. "Mine too, all of it…. It is the least I can do." He turned to Stark. "So just where is this healer?" 

" I….I… I'm not sure. A planet covered in ice, if I remember correctly." 

Aeryn looked at Stark before asking her question. "Pilot, are there any ice planets in this sector that you know of?" 

Pilot replied, "Aeryn, I looked in Moya's data base and I believe I know the planets location that Stark speaks of. It is a very unusual planet according to the readings in the database." 

Stark speaks up. "Unusual… yes that is, very unusual… very strange planet if I remember." 

Aeryn replies, "Okay Pilot, how far away is it?" 

"With Moya's condition the best we can do is about 4 solar days Officer Sun," Pilot answered.

Chiana jumps up. "So it's agreed then, we're going?" Everyone looks at each other and nods in ascent.

John finally woke up about three arns later to find himself locked in a cell. He slowly staggered to his feet, and looked around trying to focus before talking into the internal comms. "Hey D, we need to talk." 

"Okay John, on my way," D'Argo replied. 

Aeryn heard John's voice on the comms and decided to go meet D'Argo, and check on John. She was surprised she beat D'Argo to the cell and began talking to John. "Are you alright?" 

John was startled by Aeryn's voice and looked up. "Hi, yeah I guess I am doing okay… considering. You know… Scorpy's voice in my head was bad enough, but now I have a headache and I left my bottle of aspirin in my other flight suit." 

"Well sorry about that," was Aeryn's reply.

"No don't be sorry. You weren't the one who knocked me out with your tongue." 

D'Argo walked up and saw Aeryn speaking to John, "Is he alright?" 

Before Aeryn could answer John pipes up. "Yeah D, I'm fine, but that tongue of yours hurts like hell, and…. thanks for not killing me just yet."  John hung his head realizing what he had asked his friend to do.

Aeryn looked at John, seeing the pain he was in. "We are going to get you help, Crichton. We are on the way now to a planet where they might be able to get that thing out of your head, and cure Moya's burns also." 

D'Argo asks, "John, it is about 4 solar days away, do you think you can control that implant for that long?" 

"For now yeah, I don't hear Scorpy's voice at the moment. Maybe you knocked him out too," John said chuckling. 

Aeryn took a deep breath, glancing at D'Argo before turning back to John. "Well can we let you out of this cage or should we leave you in here for your own safety?" 

"No Aeryn, I think I can control this. If I stay busy and keep my mind on other things I should be okay." 

"Good!" D'Argo replies. "We can use all the help we can get. A lot of Moya's systems got burned out in the fire so there is plenty to keep you busy." 

"Alright then." John says. "Unlock this door and tell me where I need to go." 

Aeryn unlocked the door and the three of them headed off to start repairs.

* * *

"I don't care, Rygel!" Jothee stated. "I just got here. I don't know you, or anyone else aboard this ship, and that includes my father! I know he is my father, but I don't know him, where he has been, what he has done… nothing! I am not getting involved with anything yet. I just got my freedom and I don't know what I want to do." 

"Suit yourself," Rygel says. "But if you're smart like me you'll get of this ship the first chance you get. That's what I am going to do as soon as we get to the planet!" Rygel said floating out of the room. 

"Now I know why Chiana called you a toad!" Jothee yelled, staring after the hynerian. Jothee turned to leave the room to look for his father when he was intercepted by Chiana.

"So…what is Rygel up to this time?" She asks. 

"Oh, something about wanting me to go with him to help find his home planet, and not to let you guys try to talk me into wasting my part of the bounty on this ship, or Crichton," Jothee rattled off without taking a breath.

"Yeah, well frell him! He only cares about one thing….himself!" Chiana's answered. 

"Yeah, I am beginning to see that. I was hoping to get away from his kind, but there is one like him on every planet, every out post, and they are definitely on every slave ship!" Jothee replied. "I was on my way to find my father; do you know where he might be?" 

"Sure do. Do you want me to show you the way that is… if you don't mind me tagging along?" She giggled slightly.

"Not at all, you know this ship better than I do. Lead the way."  They both set off to find D'Argo.

* * * 

Crais has a very disgusted look on his face. "Very well Talyn, we will remain with Moya until she is well. But the microt she is, we must say our goodbyes and be on our way, is that agreed?" Crais saw some flickering lights and some beeps from Talyn, knowing they were in agreement. Crais spoke again. "Okay good. I shall inform Pilot and Moya that we will be at their service until she is well." 

* * * 

Stark stood at the door of Zhaan's chambers. "Excuse me Zhaan, but may I enter?" 

"Yes you may Stark. What is it you have on your mind?" 

"Nothing much, just wanted to see you again. I have missed you since I have been away." 

Zhaan walked over to Stark and caressed his face with her hands. "I have missed you also sweet Stark. What can you tell me about this healer?" 

"All I know is, there is rumored that a famous diagnosin, called Tocot…. yes, Tocot is the name." 

"Well Stark, I hope you are right about this, Tocot, because Moya is barley stable enough to make this journey. She won't be able to go to another planet. She just won't have the strength…. and poor Crichton, I just pray to the goddess he can control the implant."

* * *

John was working away trying to repair some of Moya's systems when he heard the voice. "_You will never beat me John_." John shakes his head trying to clear his mind. "_It's no use Crichton. You cannot win now…. You are as good as dead. If you try to have this chip removed you will die. That much I can guarantee_!" John grabs his head with both hands and whispers, "Man O' man…. This is going to be a long 4 days"…………

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters connected with Farscape. I am writing this for enjoyment and entertainment purposes only. 

By DRD-in-Leather 11-28-02   
  



End file.
